


[podfic] violets are blue

by HalfFizzbin, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek is a failboat at feelings, First Time, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Stiles is the worst receptionist in the world, hallway lawn bowling, time-wasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"PROMPT—"Derek the super cranky florist delivery guy (it's the family business!) and Stiles the underemployed, overeducated, bored as fuck receptionist. and obviously Stiles works with Allison, whose besotted fiance is always sending her flowers."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>With helpless crushes, stealthy pizza dates, Jenga, and overly-subtle declarations of intent."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] violets are blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [violets are blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528078) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe - modern setting, alternate universe - no werewolves, pining, first time, flowers, time wasting, hallway lawn bowling, Derek is a failboat at feelings, Stiles is the worst receptionist in the world, fluff

**Length:** 00:24:45  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf%29%20_violets%20are%20blue_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
